I Hate Everything About You
by DrumlineSuperAsh0095
Summary: [[songfic]] “I don’t understand…I hate everything about you…but…why do I still love you…”. Roxas is confused about his feelings for Axel. What is this strange feeling inside of him? Is it hate or love? Whatever it is, Roxas needs to find out soon.


**Author's notes:**

**So, this is my first ever story here on fanfiction. Just a bunch of random blah and actual events meshed into an AkuRoku story. And yes, this is a songfic... "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. I don't know how this fits in...but i thought it went pretty well. Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or Three Days Grace's song. Just the idea...fair enough.**

* * *

xXxXx

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Roxas frantically paced around in his bedroom. He was full of several emotions that seemed to contradict one another, causing him to be even more troubled. After sitting on his bed, he grabbed a pillow and growled before chunking it across the room. All of these emotions were building up inside of him causing him to be a whole mix of feelings, but the only notable emotion currently was, anger. He reached out for another pillow and instead of throwing this one; he put it on top of his face to muffle his yelling.

"WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS…FEELING!?" Roxas screamed.

Luckily, no one was home at the moment, so Roxas could release his anger without disturbing or hurting anybody.

**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

_Why? Was this all entertainment for the people in heaven? If so, it's not that fucking entertaining!! It's just not fair…_

After a while, Roxas calmed down a bit, he removed the pillow from his face and opened his bedroom window. The sky of Twilight Town was its usual shade of orange. Roxas took a deep breath of the outside afternoon air. It was calm and soothing, everything Roxas needed to be at the moment. He grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and shoved it in his pocket as he walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

The moment Roxas stepped outside; a calm sensation flowed through his whole body. Unfortunately, this sensation was short-lived because Roxas felt his pocket vibrate. Roxas reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. When he had it out, he flipped the cover open and glanced at the screen.

_New message from:_

_Axel_

Roxas could feel his heart skip a beat and then felt oddly hollow at the same time. He took a breath and pushed the "read" button. The message read:

_Hey Rox, wanna meet me at the sandlot?_

He continued to stare at the text message. His insides were feeling quite strange as if an internal war had erupted inside of him. Does he want to meet Axel? Yes. But does he really want to after all Axel had done to him? No...but maybe. Roxas closed his eyes and took another breath. Maybe this was his chance to tell Axel…everything? He nodded inwardly and sighed as his pressed the "reply" button.

_Sure, I'll be there in 10_

Roxas shoved the phone back into his pocket and walked down the streets towards the sandlot.

* * *

Roxas waited in the band hall. What was he waiting on exactly? A certain red-head named Axel, who was currently chatting with some other friends after the morning rehearsals. Roxas let out an annoyed sigh and shifted his weight onto his other foot, which started tapping impatiently. He and Axel were supposed to eat their lunch together outside the band hall during their hour break. 

"Alright, so who wants what from Taco Bell?" Larxene asked.

She wrote on a piece of paper the other's orders and then gathered up their money. After she was done, she and Axel walked out of the band hall and headed towards the parking lot. Roxas stood there in disbelief. Axel just left without telling Roxas what was going on? Now he was out going to Taco Bell with Larxene?! What about his promise that he made to Roxas the night before?! Roxas was furious.

"Some promise…" Roxas muttered through gritted teeth.

He walked outside and sat on the loading dock, pulled out his lunch, and sat on the cold concrete eating his lunch. A few of the new band freshmen were being loud and obnoxious. Roxas was pulled out of his fuming thoughts temporarily by several upperclassmen screaming, "Yo, freshmen! Would you guys calm down and shut up!?" Unfortunately, this only silenced the freshmen for a couple of seconds.

Roxas walked back inside to throw away his finished lunch. He aimlessly walked around for quite sometime. Then he decided to wait outside on the loading dock once more. From a distance, Roxas saw two figures walking up the alleyway between the tennis courts and the band hall. One had fiery spiky hair, Axel, and the other had blonde hair that was slicked back, Larxene.

"Heeeey! We've come back with the food!" Larxene had screamed into the band hall once she climbed the stairs to the loading dock.

She waltzed in with the bag of orders and everybody had crowded around her, taking which ever item they had requested. Axel then came up the stairs. He saw Roxas's irritated expression and walked up to him with a small smile.

"So, you went to Taco Bell?" Roxas testily asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat there…I just had to get other people some food. See? I brought my own lunch." Axel held up a bag that contained his lunch.

"Well, while you were off with your random trip to Taco Bell…I already finished my lunch. Some promise…" Roxas snapped and stormed back into the band hall.

"Ughh…Roxas!" Axel followed him inside.

Roxas kept walking towards the doors that led into the hallway.

"Hey—Roxas! ROXAS WAIT!!"

Axel noticed that Roxas had stopped walking away from him. Then he turned around to look at the red-head with most frustration etched on his face. Axel knew that under this anger was a hint of sadness, disappointment, and quite possibly, pain.

"Roxas I—…"

"You know what Axel…I think I hate you." Roxas said sharply.

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"Oh no, you don't."

"Yes, I do." He continued to frown.

Axel stepped closer to the frustrated teen and pulled him into a hug. Roxas didn't hug him back.

"No, you don't Rox." He said soothingly.

The teen sighed, his frustration suddenly disappeared and he raised his arms to hug the other. Roxas was pretty confused internally because he was just about to explode a few seconds ago, but Axel had this certain trait to him that would always calm him down in a flash. He didn't know why Axel was the only person who had that effect on him.

"You know…I still hate you…" Roxas calmly muttered into his friend's shoulder.

Roxas could feel Axel looking down at him, smiling.

"Hmm…fair enough." Axel chuckled.

* * *

"Hey Demyx!" 

"Hmm? Oh hey, Roxas!" Demyx greeted his longtime friend.

"Is your stepsister, Naminé, gonna be at your step-dad's house tomorrow?"

"Uhh…yeah. She's gonna come over tonight."

"Do you think we could all get together at your place tomorrow? 'Cause I haven't seen her in forever!"

"I think we might go to Hurricane Harbor tomorrow…but I'll ask incase we don't and then I'll call you, okay?"

Roxas nodded.

"OY, DEMYX!" Axel interrupted with a cocky smile, "I thought you said that you wanted me to take you home now."

Demyx turned around to see Axel calmly resting against the wall next to the stairs. Roxas looked away from Demyx and shot a glare at the red-head.

"Oh, and I'm not important, Axel?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Hey hey…I was only kidding, Roxas."

"Hmph." He turned back to Demyx, "Yeah, well, I guess call me later and tell me what the plan is."

Demyx smiled back at Roxas and headed down the stairs with Zexion. Axel looked over at Roxas, who quickly looked away.

"You know I was only kidding, right?"

"Don't talk to me…"

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" Axel came closer and set one of his hands on top of the other's messy blonde hair.

Roxas felt Axel's chin rest on the hand that was placed on his hair. The shorter teen crossed his arms stubbornly and started frowning.

"I hate you."

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

"You know, 'hate' is a very strong word, Roxas."

"Fine, then I strongly 'dislike' you."

Axel smiled and hugged the younger teen, "That's better…and I don't blame you."

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in Twilight Town. Everybody heading towards the band hall would stop to look out the black framed windowed doors to the right. They'd notice the rain falling down outside and then proceed to the band hall to grab their instruments and quickly head home. Roxas saw the darkened sky and pouring rain. He sighed. If this rain wouldn't let up soon, this meant that Roxas would have to go to driving school and drive in the rain with the instructor and two other students. On a normal day, Roxas would not have mind so much, but this was rain, a hazard both on the road and to Roxas's mood. Rain was always a beautiful, calming, and depressing thing to him. 

Roxas grabbed his duffle bag and water jug from the drum room, ignoring all the other drumline members, and proceeded out onto the loading dock.

The freshmen were acting incredibly stupid in Roxas's opinion. They were all laughing and pushing each other into the rain until they were soaked to the bone. One freshman was asked to watch an upperclassman's belongings and once she had left, the freshman took everything and hid it behind a wall on the ramp out in the pouring rain. The group of freshmen burst into a fit of giggles at what their peer had done. Roxas sighed and shook his head at them.

He set his messenger bag, duffle bag, and water jug down on the concrete. Roxas rotated his right shoulder to relieve the pain from carrying all of his belongings on it. When he was finished, he felt a small tap on his left shoulder. Roxas turned around to see Axel right behind him with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey." Axel said softly.

Roxas smiled a little nervously, "Uhh…Hi."

"I haven't seen you all day!"

"Heh, go figure…you're a junior and I'm a sophomore. We don't exactly have the same classes…and not even lunch this time."

"Maybe next semester we'll have lunch together just like last year, hmm?"

"Maybe…"

On the inside, Roxas was praying that someone would be nice enough to him and allow the two of them to have at least lunch together next semester. Roxas had turned away from Axel to check if either of his parents was going to pick him up from school and take him to driving school. A second later, Roxas could felt one hand on top of his head and then another hand rested on top of it. Axel rested his chin on top of his hands and let his elbows rest on Roxas's shoulders.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Just checking to see if it was you…"

He leaned back into Axel and put his own hands onto Axel's arms. They both stood together and looked out at the pouring rain. Roxas closed his eyes and wished this moment would last forever.

**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know**

He wondered if Axel was thinking the same.

**Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**

"Hey, are you guys dating or something?" One of the color guard girls named Kairi asked.

"No." Both boys said in unison.

Roxas quickly released his hands from Axel's arms and crossed his own arms across his chest. Axel quit resting on Roxas's head and shoulders and quickly walked towards the band hall doors, avoiding all forms of eye contact. Roxas sighed inwardly as Kairi just shrugged and tried to find her belongings, which sat behind the ramp wall.

* * *

After a long day at Twilight Town High School, Roxas walked through the hallways filled with other students and headed down to the band hall. He dropped by the drum room, stuffed all of his books into his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, grabbed his water jug, and walked past the group of fellow percussionist signing up for private lessons. When Roxas was made it into the band hall, he immediately dropped his heavy belongings onto a nearby chair. 

"Hey Pence!"

"Huh?" Pence pulled out one of his earphones from his ear, "Oh, hey Roxas!"

"Didn't you say that you downloaded that movie we watched last night onto your PocketDish?"

"The number 23? Yeah, you wanna watch it?"

"Sure, but only the opening credits. You know…with those interesting facts that revolve around the number 23…"

Pence handed Roxas an earpiece and they watched the first few minutes of the movie. Roxas pulled the earpiece out of his ear and gave it back to Pence after the part where they showed "Adolf Hitler committed suicide April 1945…..4+1+9+4+5...23".

He then walked over to the chair that his messenger bag sat on top of. Roxas was thought about digging in his bag for something, but became slightly distracted by another thing. Axel had just pulled his backpack over his shoulders, grabbed his school books as if he were about to leave. A few of his friends gathered near him debating on who was going to get a ride home from him. Roxas had the urge to go up to Axel and hug him goodbye or at least just say goodbye, but decided to go against it.

"So, are we going home or whaaaat?" Axel began to whine impatiently.

Axel's friends nodded before passing Roxas and the chair and were heading out the band hall doors. Roxas was beginning to let out sigh in case Axel was just going to pass him without acknowledgement like his friends had done, but what Axel really did caught him by surprise. Axel stretched out his right arm –since it was the only one currently free- and wrapped it around Roxas's upper torso, in some form of weird half-hug. Usually, hugs and even half-hugs are more of a stationary thing. But Axel had Roxas in his half-hug and was continuing to walk towards the door, making Roxas grip onto Axel's arm for his life while trying to quickly walk backwards following the pace Axel had set for him.

"WHOA!"

Axel smiled a bit. Then he made it to the door, practically dragging the stumbling Roxas out of the band hall. Roxas surprisingly could still see the odd facial expression Pence had when he and Axel went through the doors.

"So, does this mean I'm coming home with you too?" Roxas asked.

"If only…" Axel smiled and let go of him.

Roxas was still slightly confused about his last statement. He decided to shrug it off for the moment. By now, Axel's friends were beginning to grow impatient. Roxas then turned around to face the red-hair junior and gave him a proper "not-dragging-Roxas-around-half-hug-of-death". They both said their goodbyes and departed. Roxas went back into the band hall, as Axel proceeded to the student parking lot with the rest of his friends.

* * *

He walked down the pavement slope that led towards his and Axel's meeting place, the sandlot. It was pretty late in the afternoon which meant that Seifer's gang would be prowling around in a different area of the town instead of their usual hang out in the sandlot. 

Axel stood in the middle of the sandlot and looked down at his watch, Roxas was supposed to be at there by now. For a matter of fact, Roxas was supposed to be there 15 minutes ago. Maybe Roxas was just messing with him whenever he agreed to meet him. Axel sighed, shoved his hand in his pockets, and walked towards the Tram Common.

Roxas had just entered the sandlot and saw another teen with crimson spikes walking away. His eyes widened and he ran after him.

"AXEL!!"

Axel heard his name being called from behind and turned around to see who it was. He saw Roxas running towards him.

"So, you actually decided to show up?"

Roxas bent over and placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I'm a little late…I guess I took the long way here."

"A little late? Try fifteen minutes late…" Axel scoffed.

"Look…I said I was sorry, alright?"

Axel didn't say a word. He just continued to tower over Roxas with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Roxas began to frown because he couldn't tell if Axel was just joking or if he was actually being serious. Usually, Axel was a very patient person…well, sometimes. But Roxas felt like he didn't deserve this…hell, he didn't deserve any of this crap Axel was throwing at him.

"You know what, Rox? Next time try to be on time or don't even bother showing up, got it memorized?"

And at that, Axel turned on his heels and headed back towards the Tram Common. Roxas could feel his insides boiling before, but after Axel's last comment, he completely exploded. Roxas ran in front of the path Axel was heading, which slightly caught him off guard. Then Roxas reached out and grabbed the front of Axel's lime green sports jacket. Axel then shot him a confused but still had a pretty serious look on his face.

"Don't fucking bullshit me with any of this crap you're throwing at me, Axel. At least I made an effort to getting here before you left."

Axel swallowed, still keeping his face straight. He could feel Roxas's grip tightening on his jacket.

"You know what, Axel? I don't deserve any of this!! The way you constantly make me feel…the fact that I'm basically dependent on you…even though I know that we'd never have a chance with each other because we're 'too good of friends to do that'…It's just not fair!!…"

Roxas was slowly starting to lose his composure and all Axel could do was continuing his silence. Axel looked down at him. He noticed that Roxas's clear ocean blue eyes were emitting tears that were welled up in them a moment ago.

"I-I…I don't understand…I hate everything about you…but…why do I still love you…"

He then released Axel's jacket from his grips, drew his gaze to the ground, and began to wipe his tears with the back of his hand.

"I wish we had never met back then…" Roxas mumbled.

One of Axel's hands had placed itself onto Roxas's shoulder and the other one lifted up his chin. Teary blue eyes met sensitive green eyes.

"No…don't say that, Roxas because if we hadn't met we would both be two totally different people…I don't want to think about how my life would be without you. It's basically impossible to imagine..."

"Do you mean it, Axel?"

"Yes, I do. You've altered my life that much…"

Axel brushed his thumb against Roxas's cheek, catching a falling tear and wiping it away from his face.

"The truth is…" Axel paused to take a breath, "I love you, Roxas."

"Did you just say—…"

The next few seconds seemed like a huge blur to Roxas. One moment, he was just about to ask Axel a question and the next thing he knew was that Axel's lips were on his! Roxas's widened eyes slowly began to close and he allowed the older teen's tongue entrance into his mouth. Axel's tongue searched and tasted every bit of the other's mouth. Feelings between the two boys that had built up within the years were rapidly pouring out into that one longing and passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, the two slowly parted trying to regain the air that they had lost to each other. Roxas was feeling very lightheaded. He closed his eyes and lost his balance, falling into Axel's arms.

Axel carefully led Roxas onto the ground before he completely collapsed. He positioned Roxas so that the younger teen was sitting in between his long legs and leaning against his chest. Roxas opened his eyes once his breathing returned to normal and he stopped feeling dizzy.

"Wow…I didn't know it was that late…" He said looking up at the darkened sky.

Axel looked down at the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, "Oh good, you're conscious. I was about to hate you for fainting and scaring the shit outta me…"

"You can't hate me…because you love me."

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me**

Axel smirked, placing a light kiss onto Roxas's forehead before looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Doesn't this remind you of the summer we spent IMing each other, Axel? You know…having internet fights…and pretending to have moments like we are now?"

"Yeah, but this time it's real."

Roxas snuggled closer to Axel's body.

"It's what I've been waiting for since the day I met you…"

xXxXx

* * *

**Uhh...please rate and review? Constructive criticism is helpful or if you feel generous...nice/friendly comments, please.**

**---DrumlineSuperAsh0095**


End file.
